


Subtle dooesn't work

by Greru_to_die



Series: A week of kagehina series [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Day 2, Fluff, M/M, Prompt subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4138455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greru_to_die/pseuds/Greru_to_die
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama tries his hardest to make his feelings reach Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle dooesn't work

**Author's Note:**

> If you have read any of my other works you might know English is not my first language, so I'm very very sorry for any mistake, but I'd love it if you could tell me so I can iprove, both in my writing and my english.   
> Thanks a lot for comming by and reading!

Kageyama liked calm, composed things. Nothing exaggerated, just everything in its right amount. Nothing too flashy, nothing too blunt. That was until he met Hinata. He was the absolute opposite of everything he thought he liked. Always talking too loud, jumping too high and smiling too much. What got into him to start feeling like this, Kageyama himself didn’t know. He noticed too late that the hate and he first felt towards the orange haired guy had turned into love. True genuine love, stupid high-school love that made his heart skip a beat whenever he looked at him with those sparkly eyes after a toss and that made him blush when he came soaked because it was “too hot”.

And it was hard. Hard to hide his massive crush that only grew stronger everyday. Hard to be subtle when glancing at him, when fantasizing in class and when walking back home slightly closer. Luckily for him, Hinata was the most oblivious person in the world and never noticed his attempts to brush ‘accidentally’ their hands or how he never lost sight of him during practice.

The hardest part came afterwards. When Kageyama resolved to make Hinata notice his feelings. Little by little was his tactic. As everything in his life. Kageyama liked to be subtle when doing things, not blunt and direct. He measured the situation, contemplated various actions to take and finally made a decision, step by step, nothing rushed.

Being friendly and closer to Hinata was his first strategy. Giving him a high-five, a thumbs-up or a small pat on his back whenever he hit the ball. Running towards him for a hug when he scored, ruffling his hair instead of hitting him. Small gestures that he hoped got to the other’s heart so he could realize that he actually liked him, a lot, not like a friend and not like a teammate.

But that first strategy didn’t work. It just made Hinata worry if he had done something wrong, if he had a fever or if he was just appearing to be gentle to hit him harder when the moment came. Not to mention the rest of the team, who were wondering what kind of disease the new setter had caught.

Kageyama resolved to stop this and return to his previous, normal self and move on to the next strategy. Less subtle, see if Hinata could get it this time.

They were sitting on the roof during lunch break, eating in silence under the bright blue sky and the warmness of the sunshine. A few cherry blossoms still floated in the air and one petal decided to come and rest on Hinata’s bright orange hair. It was pretty.

“You know”, Kageyama started, his voice a little wobbly “I like this, the eating lunch thing…Together” He whispered the last word almost to himself and obviously Hinata didn’t hear that.

“Hmm? Must be real good what you brought! Lemme try!”

Another failed attempt of Kageyama who let the hyperactive kid taste some of his lunch while wearing a defeated look. He would try harder next time. No mumbling, no whispering. Kageyama was starting to realize how oblivious his friend actually was and started to fear how less subtle must he be for him to notice.

 Next try was during practice. After a couple of quick attacks, both panting and with their hands on their knees trying to catch their breath. This was the time, Kageyama thought.

“You, you’re really good at this…” He was about to talk softer again but he convinced himself not to “…I like being your partner”

“Of course you do! I’m gonna be the ace and you’re gonna be with me. If we remain together we are invincible” And the practice resumed, leaving a yet again defeated Kageyama.

A few days passed by until Kageyama felt strong enough to try another time. This was going to be the day. He had been practicing in front of the mirror and he had the exact words in mind, specially chosen so that there would be no mistake and Hinata wouldn’t be able to misunderstand him.

They were walking home together after practice as they usually did and it was silent now that Hinata had run out of pwaah and gwaa to describe today’s best moves. The black haired boy breathed deeply, repeating the words he was about to say in his mind. Involuntarily he had stopped in his tracks and now Hinata was ahead of him, also still now that he realized his friend was no longer by his side. Fighting against a blush, Kageyama opened his mouth.

“I- I really like being with you so” He choked a bit on his words when this came, but he had resolved to do this so he continued “I’d like to be with you sometime outside from school or volleyball practice”

There it was, he had said it. He had asked him on a date and specified no school or volley, so there was no way he could find a way to misunderstand. But he did.

“Yes, it’d be nice to practice by ourselves so we can give a surprise to the upperclassmen”

How? How did Hinata do that? How could he always find a way to ignore the feelings he was trying to put into his words, just how much harder did he have to try? How much of a thickhead was he not to get that he was asking him out?

To this point, Kageyama was fed up. He’d make the last move tomorrow and if it didn’t work, he might just as well jump from a bridge.

 

He had spent all of the night and all of the school day convincing himself to do this. After yesterday’s failure he had resolved he couldn’t be subtle at all. Not just that, he had to be blunt, direct and clear as glass so that his feelings could get into that dumbass’s head. And here he was, in front of the gym’s door. He had arrived purposively late to make sure Hinata was there, and not only him but the whole team. Even if Hinata didn’t get him today, He would have the help of the other team members to explain, to make his words get him.

He breathed deeply one, two, three times and he got in the mood he was just before a match. He slammed the door open and screamed at the top of his lungs to make himself clear.

“I, Kageyama Tobio, love you, Hinata Shouyou”


End file.
